Dragon of the Hidden Leaf
by Gordon1Freeman3
Summary: Under rewrite


Before** anyone asks, this is a multi-crossover. My first to be exact. It will focus on my Naruto O.C. Ryu Strife (yes I know it's clouds last name, It's just a place holder till I get a real last name, I just created him). This will cross with Darkstalkers, Zelda and Fairy Tale. The Darkstalkers element will be most prominent as I have been readin some DS and Naruto crossovers where most of the children in Konoha are cursed by Kyubi, and turned into Darkstalkers. The only element of Fairy tale that will be in this will have to do with Ryu, and It's gonna be a secret till the wave mission. Well, I think that's enough explaining for now. On with the story.**

**Chapter 1: He is Ryu**

A lone figure was jumping through the trees of Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaf. He had a large scroll on his back marked 'Forbidden'. Normaly, no one would try to steal this scroll as it would be a crime towards the village, and the thief would be marked a traitor. How ever this was a special occasion, as This was a make-up exam for the Konoha Ninja Academy. You see, this boy has failed the exam for the second time, and in his depression, one of his teacher, Mizuki, told him of a secret exam given out to only special student's who failed. All you had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage tower, learn one of the jutsu inside, and wait for one of the proctors found you.

Normally, any student would jump at the chance for a make up exam to become a ninja, and this boy was no different. But he knew something to be up, but what it was, he had yet to figure out.

Finding a near by clearing, the fifteen year old boy set down, and started looking through the scroll for a jutsu to learn.

"Kage bunshin, damn," the boy said, "That's my worst one, hmm, lest see."

Reading the description of the justu, he saw that it needed little to no chakra control as it split the users chakra in half to form a solid clone. It also required a high amount of charkra to form more than one.

"He, well good thing the Kyubi's chakra expanded my reserves by a shit ton."

That's another thing, like most other kids in Konoha, This boy has the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune, or Nine-Tailed Fox. However, most of the other kids turned into beings known as Darkstalkers, but more on that later.

"RYU!" shouted someone from in front of the now dubbed Ryu.

"Iruka-sensei, looks like you found me," Ryu replied, a dragon toothed grin on his face.

"Baka, what in Kami's name do you think you're doing?" asked the scared chunin.

"I'm taking the make-up exam that Mizuki-sensei told me about."

"Make-up exam?" Iruka asked, "Ryu, there's no... GET DOWN!" Iruka shouted as he jumped in front of Ryu, taking multiple kunai and shuriken in the back.

"Good, now this can end," Said a voice up in a tree, "Ryu, give me the scroll." The person talking was a silver haired chunin with two fumashuriken on his back. This was Mizuki.

Ryu gently put Iruka up against a tree, and looked towards Mizuki. Ryu was normally a light hearted kid. He wouldn't start a fight, unless it was with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or Sasuke-teme, who hated all darkstalkers. However, he was planning on kicking Mizuki-teme's ass since he talked to the Hokage.

"Yeah, I don't think so, teme," Ryu said, "Come and make me."

And that's when a kunai struck Ryu in his through, effectively dispelling the shadow clone.

"WHAT?!" Mizuki shouted in surprise. He then felt a foot connect with the back of his head, throwing him from the branch.

"You really think I fell for the extra exam bullshit?" Ryu asked the dazed Mizuki, "I talked to the Hokage and he told me that there wasn't one, so I decided to bring you in, or kill you."

"You think you can kill me?" Mizuki asked, trying to regain his senses. It was a powerful blow, "You're not even a genin yet."

"And who's the one on the ground, with his brain rolling around in his head?"

Ryu then took out one of his kunai and held it to Mizuki's throat.

"Now, Ibiki and Anko-chan, or death?" Ryu asked.

Mizuki's eyes widend at the things he knew those two would do to him and chose the less painful route.

"Death, please not those two," Mizuki begged, and then Ryu slit his throat.

After a few minute of sitting there, Ryu finally came back to his senses.

"The first is always the hardest," Ryu said to him self.

"Hey, Ryu," Said a smiling Iruka, come here and close your eyes."

Doing just that, Ryu felt something get wrapped around his head.

"Alright, open your eyes," opening them, Ryu said Iruka with out his head band, "Congratulations Ryu, you're a ninja now, let's go see the Hokage, and then I'll treat you to some sushi."

Ryu's eyes widened, not only did he become a ninja, but Iruka was gonna treat him to sushi, THE FOOD OF THE GODS! He didn't care what Naruto or Kushina said, ramen and nothing on sushi.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Ryu shouted, and hugged Iruka, so tight that some of the kunai and shuriken popped out of his back.

"ACK! To tight, to tight!" Iruka shouted.

**And that is were this chapter is gonna end. Now to clear a few things up. First off, Ryu is not taking the role of Naruto like in the anime. Yes he is the main focus, but he is nowhere near as stupid, and he has Naruto and Kushina to take care of him. Naruto is still the Junchuriki of Kurama, and yes, Kushina is alive. Minato is still dead, and Naruto does know of his heritage. Secondly, this is a harem fic. I've tried this before, and with some lime, but my brain fried on it and I scrapped it. I already have two girls in mind for Ryu's harem, but the rest are up to you. Only three more are aloud. Third, this will become M rated, however, due to me not having the right... expertise in a certain field... I will most likely ask one of you to right a lemon scene or find someone who I know can. Now for the harem list**

**In the Harem: Ino, and Sakura**

**Harem choices: Anko, Tenten, Temari, or Haku(girl)**

**Please vote for three, voting will end when the third or fourth chapter is up.**


End file.
